This invention relates generally to flat panel display devices and particularly to a line cathode heater and support structure for such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,519 discloses a modulator structure for a flat panel display device. An insulative modulator support has a plurality of modulation electrodes disposed on one side. The support structure is affixed to an insulative baseplate which also supports a plurality of modulation electrodes. The modulation electrodes are electrically connected in pairs whereby one electrode for each pair is supported by the modulator support and the other by the baseplate. A line cathode is arranged across the entire transverse, or horizontal, dimension of the display device between the modulation electrode pairs. The display device is divided into channels and each includes a beam guide assembly having two spaced guide meshes between which electrons propagate as beams. The entrance to each of the beam guide assemblies is arranged between the modulation electrode pairs so that electrons from the cathode are injected into the spaces between the guides meshes.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 355,253, filed Mar. 5, 1982 by R. A. Gange and entitled "LINE CATHODE SUPPORT STRUCTURE FOR A FLAT PANEL DISPLAY DEVICE" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,251 discloses a line cathode support which can be utilized with the modulator structure disclosed in the above-referenced patent. A U-shaped member supports the line cathode equidistant from and in alignment with the spaces between the guide meshes for every channel. The U-shaped member is transversely dimensioned to span the space between the guide meshes and is spring biased against the meshes. The U-shaped member has high thermal impedance and is electrically insulated. A notch is arranged in closed end to support the cathode in alignment with the spaces between the guide meshes and the member is longitudinally dimensioned to support the cathode a predetermined distance from the spaces.